warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 12
The developers over at Digital Extreme are doing another installment of their Livestream Developer Q&A. The stream started at '''2:00PM EDT '''and is already over. Watch it below! Images Announcements *Update 10 related: **Release time frame is "sometime in September". **New Warframe will be Necromancer themed. **Achievement system coming in update 10. **Update 10 is "Infested" themed. **Scarves coming in update 10. **New tile set: Derelict Orokin Ships. **Golem boss rework. *Next Prime: *Damage system will be overhauled in the future. *New duel arenas in the star chart apart from Dojo! *Pre-set builds will be savable. *Fusion Cores are back in the game! *Un-fused mods will be stacking in the mod navigator in the near future. *Scoring for individual nodes/missions types coming soon. *Reputation bonuses will be coming. *Option to change out stances. *Skins for Warframes are in the future, like camo skins for weapons. *New level set coming: Corpus Gas Harvesting Factories. *Vor's new chapter coming soon ("Hoping Update 10"). Text Recap by ... Stream starts with introductions, and we go right into a pressing issue: "Players are disappointed that we aren't focusing on the right things. People that aren't interested in new weapons, etc. What about the burnout? What about the general things we need to be addressing that people feel we aren't? Mods? Mod pool? Missions not being revamped? Auras not being useful?" http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=4m10s Steve has been quoted saying burnout is an issue, if we don't diversify things we lose out. "What about us giving weapons when people want more interesting gameplay?" Steve - "This is all we've been talking about internally. Initially our pattern was to add locations, enemies, etc. Now that we've fleshed out that we need to speak to the long-term player. The early term players still exist, people still experience the game as noobs. For veteran players worried about our focus. We hear them, we are overhauling the damage system - not from scratch, but making changes to how elemental, physical, and armor piercing damage in game. We have a narrowing build diversity in higher end content. We have all of our level designers right now taking mission types, tearing them apart, putting them back together. It's not fair to say the game play is boring, it's that game play after 500 hours is boring. We will put more effort into diversifying what you can do. Mission types, damage model, dueling, are short answers. But also coming are new locations." Scott - "Talking about the Mod Pool, high-end players have to remember that every mod could be valuable to a new player. There is a gradual progression to high end things, mods are valuable along the way. There has to be a gradient of value." *We hot-fixed the Fusion Core bug 9.5.3. The each enemy got its own Drop Table in 2.0, cores were put on select enemies, but NOW they are back to having a chance to drop from every enemy. *Mod Stacking ever? Yes. The UI will eventually show duplicate mod stacking. *Personal scores for nodes are coming. *An Achievement system is coming! Moving on to questions http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=14m4s - Are we aiming for tiers in weapons? Do you want weapons to be all equally viable like the Warframes, or do we want tiers? Scott: ‘In the ideal world, they would all be viable. We’re trying to have versions of weapons viable at every level – high and low level snipers. Obviously with mods you can push low level weapons into the high end, they may not be as viable, but if you like that weapon you can be able to use it”. *Are you concerned about players avoiding content because of Primes? Scott: “No, I am not concerned about that. I know there have been suggestions about building primes with original versions of the items, that’s interesting, we haven’t done it in the past, but we’ll take a look at it.” *What about Arid Fear? http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=16m48s The event ended at 100%. But it was ambiguous. The time was a fail condition and a lot of people thought it meant how long they had to play. We are looking at completely different ways to schedule events as a whole. Community goals, solo goals, everything needs to be restructured. What about the duel stat mods from the event? They will be going into Nightmare sooner than later. *Longdraw asks: What’s the goal for the release of Update 10 and does it have a name? http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=20m9s Check out this timestamp for tons of cool stuff for Update 10! Somewhat of an “infested” theme. Derelict Orokin Ships! Golem boss rework! (http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=22m17s) Next Warframe is *drumroll*: (http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=24m38s) Necro Frame! *What about Jetpacks and Grappling Hooks? http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=25m50s The jetpack probably not, the grappling hook could invalidate wall running, but we are still working on it to polish it up and see! Never say never. *What about that Reputation system? http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=27m18s A system coming that allows players to give reputation to players at the end of a match. Using this system will create bonuses in squads of high-reputation. *More custom reloads? http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=30m22s Yes, we love this and are working on it! *What about those custom idles per Warframe? http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=32m38s 3 options will eventually be available for further customization. Check out the videos at this timestamp of the approaches Geoff is taking (Noble, Fiesty, and Default). *Will net code ever not be peer-to-peer? http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=38m3s Steve says the door is always open, we are making optimizations to the net code side of the game to allow for better experiences with hosting and connectivity in general. We talk about the network model a lot, we know people have problems, people are concerned about us ignoring Strict NAT.There are options we can explore to improve this, we know that a certain portion of our audience that we want to play are having problems, we are not done making that code better. *Skates? What about more wildlife? http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=39m52s Yes we will add more wildlife! *What about Mod Profiles? http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=42m4s Yes this is coming. We are adding options for loadouts that reflect the changing damage system. Currently the problem is one best loadout for endgame. *A weapon balance analysis: The following three weapons have changes coming: The Ignis is being revamped to have AOE damage around end point, the Grakata will get love with Crit Boost chance, and the Braton series will be reviewed. *Will blocking be more useful? It was a romantic idea and we put it in game with Stamina in somewhat haste because we loved the concept, but we have room to explore here. We want to make it more viable. The Stamina system is the next one to be on Scott’s radar (Damage is first). The damage model is the priority: Armor and Elemental stuff. *Steve is mad we don’t share FanArt on these Streams. We love Fan Art! *On the topic of Stealth.... Stealth we don’t really have an update for, we are working on it, but the AI improvements are incremental, we’re making progress but the AI is a huge part of this gameplay. *On the topic of Longswords? Improvements to longswords being outclassed? Yes, Melee weapons need a broad balance look-at. Some Alert Only Swords have not received a buff or review in some while, onto Scott’s every growing plate! *What about Vor’s Prize? Hoping Update 10, Gamescom is a stealing a couple of us unfortunately. Mag is the next female prime. *Silly question time: If you had to pick one Warframe to protect you, who would you choose? http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=53m32s *Look at updates to our particle system lighting! http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=53m32s *Separate Motion Blur and Depth of Field! Steve will try. *What level set is coming in the future (Not Update 10, but future): http://youtu.be/QlsqKVzLehk?t=58m24s Corpus Gas Harvesting Factories! Come see us at Gamescom, and thanks for watching! Category:Livestreams Category:Videos